Melissa Brown
Abilities Armed with an unnatural ability of striking fear into lesser willed folk, Melissa Brown has come a long way from just having this power. Through hardship she has also attained the ability of regeneration via her acidic blood composed of black, corruptive fluids. She is a decent brawler, but favors her skill with her modified, unnamed pistol which totes a near infinite magazine. Personality Melissa Brown can initially be seen as cold and apathetic. She often is found in bursts of rage and can find pleasure at the misfortune of others. She is brutal in hand-to-hand combat is not above using dirty tricks to win. While outwardly arrogant, she knows her limits more or less. She has an iron will and will stubbornly do whatever task she sets her mind to, even an inane one. She has immense disdain for the Clash due to the constant stress it puts her under. Despite these rather hostile qualities, she is fully capable of compassion. She will not go out of her way to do bad towards others unless he feels they deserve it. In some cases, she will begrudgingly help others. If she spends enough time with someone that makes numerous attempts at friendship, she can become a lifelong ally, willing to forego some of her own desires to help someone she consideres a true friend. Bio Short Version: Melissa Brown has been transformed, murdered, beaten, and gotten the Poo-poo Diaper end of the stick more than once. From LEGO maid to dictator of one of the most powerful armies to lonesome wanderer, Melissa Brown has seen it all. A veteran of the clash, she has been battle hardened and won't flinch easily. Despite her very rough exterior, she has her moments of kindness, and is reluctantly willing to accept friendship. Long version: http://sporum-dimensional-clash-vi.wikia.com/wiki/Melissa_Brown http://sporumdimensionalclashvii.wikia.com/wiki/Melissa_Brown Actions in Roleplay What have they done since entering this madhouse? Trivia *Melissa Brown's real name before she became a Nazi was Teresa Tracey. *Melissa has a natural resistance to Corru's influence thanks to her 'rebirth' with Corru already within her. She is not Corru-proof however, and can succumb given the right conditions. *She has been seen to cut herself in order to use her acidic blood as a weapon or tool. This has caused a running joke amongst authors of Clashes that she is an emo, which she is not. *Melissa Brown is not actually a true Nazi. She does not care if someone is a Jew or not and only wears her Nazi uniform and swastika armband as part of her 'look' and would feel uncomfortable in any other outfit. **The exception to this being the one time she wore a bikini. *Melissa has a very strong heart. *Melissa has no soul. *Her cherished pistol has no actual name. Even before its modification, there was never a real-life counterpart to the pistol. *Melissa has always lost some article of clothing during a Clash, only to have it reappear at the beginning of the next Clash. In DCVI, she lost her coat, which came back in DCVII. In DCVII she lost her hat. *Melissa has progressively gained small amounts of weight with each Clash. This is, of course, muscle. It would be hard for someone in her shoes to become fat. *Despite Melissa's outfit always returning to normal each clash, any wound dealt to her leaves a permanent black scar. Category:Characters Category:Zandoo Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Recurring Character Category:Veteran Character Category:Clash Born